Vampire Love
by Innocence-sorrow
Summary: Allen, jeune chasseuse de vampire est envoyée aux Etats-Unis pour une mission. Elle rencontrera alors le charismatique Kanda et sa famille.... Yullen, CrossOver avec Twilight
1. Prologue

Auteur: Moi alias Sayuri ou Sayu xD et Tsu (la proprio du blog Innocence-millénaire)

Disclamé: Malheureusement Hoshino-sama n'a pas voulu nous vendre Allen et Yû... pardon, je veux dire les personnages de -man. Ah si merci de me le rappeller Tsu, le sexy Akai Tenshi est de notre invention et il nous appartiens.

CrossOver avec Fascination malgré beaucoup de changementscomme vous pourez le voir en lisant la fic.

Pairing: Allen(femme)/Kanda

Prologue

« Par la croix que tu portes sur ta main, par le voeu que tu as fais, par la lignée dont tu es issue : tu es officiellement une chasseuse de vampires. N'oublie jamais de vénérer notre ordre et rappelle-toi que tu n'as qu'un seul but : tuer cette race immonde de suceurs de sang qui hantent encore notre monde. Pars en Amérique et accomplis ton destin... Allen Walker. »

Ces mots... ils résonnaient encore à mes oreilles comme s'ils étaient l'unique chose à laquelle je devais me rattacher. J'avais juré de les tuer jusqu'au dernier et de venger la mort de mon maître, Mana, il m'avait tout appris sur les vampires... Comment aurais-je pu prévoir un tel coup du sort ? A croire que le destin s'acharnait contre moi...

Ou alors je n'étais pas quelqu'un de normal, cela dit tout le monde m'aurait pris pour une folle s'ils savaient le métier que j'exerçais. Pour moi, les vampires étaient des bêtes assoiffées de sang humain, des monstres que ma famille éradiquait depuis la nuit des temps. J'avais moi-même été élevée dans ce but, et je ne croyais pas être capable d'aimer un jour un vampire. Mais tout avait basculé le jour où nous nous étions rencontrés. Dans cette petite ville perdue où il pleuvait tout le temps, il m'avait tellement fasciné que tout mon être s'était retrouvé submergé... Pourquoi étais-je venue déjà ? Mais rien ne serait jamais possible entre nous tant que nous serions des ennemis héréditaires... Trop de haine et de dangers ne faisaient que nous séparer et un jour, je savais que l'envie de tuer l'autre serait la plus forte...


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjours ou bonsoir cher lecteur. Voici le t'en attendu ( Lavi: Ne rêve pas Sayu...BAM! Moi: Tu disais?) chapitre 1. Donc je vous le rappelle nous sommes 2 à faire cette fic. Et non une seule personne ayant un problème de double personnalité. Déjà que j'en ai bien assez avec la mienne je serai bien barrée si je devais en suporter une autre. Pas vrai Tsu (Innocence-millénaire)?

Tsu: Bien comme Sayu vous l'a dit, je suis l'autre personne qui écrit la fic! ^^Et non elle n'est pas folle ma Sayu vous avez cru quoi ? Lavi : Ouais on se le demande... *BAM* x___xT'étais le premier à le penser toi! u__uBref, nous vous laissons apprécier ce premier chapitre! ^^Bonne lecture!

----------------------------------------------

La tête appuyée contre la vitre j'observai le paysage verdoyant défiler devant moi. Malgré la pluie battante, j'apercevais avec une clarté effrayante le paysage. Après tout, j'avais été entraînée à voir les choses invisibles pour un humain normal et mon oeil gauche m'aidait énormément dans cette tâche. Instinctivement mon regard se porta vers ma main gauche cachée sous un gant blanc. L'observation forte intéressante de ma main fut interrompue par mon père :« - J'espère que tu aimes les pizzas! Je ne suis pas très doué en cuisine.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je pourrais cuisiner, après tout maman est un excellent professeur. »

J'observai Marie rire doucement.

« - C'est vrai que Miranda a toujours été très douée pour cuisiner... Malgré sa maladresse.

- En parlant de maladresse tu ferais mieux de mettre tes objets les plus précieux hors de ma portée.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as hérité d'elle ce côté là!

- Malheureusement si. »

Quand finalement nous arrivâmes dans ce qui serait ma nouvelle demeure, Marie me fit faire le tour du propriétaire. C'était une maison plutôt sobre et on voyait bien que l'homme qui vivait ici n'avait pas de femme pour s'occuper de lui vu le linge sale s'empilant dans la buanderie. Maladroitement, il prit mes valises et les monta au premier étage. Il me montra la chambre qu'il avait aménagé à mon intention. Elle comportait un lit simple, un petit bureau avec un ordinateur, il semblait assez récent. Marie crût bon de me préciser qu'il l'avait acheté exprès pour moi. Après tout, les jeunes de notre génération ne pouvaient pas vivre sans ces nouvelles technologies. Il avait soupiré car cela lui était égal, il était de la vieille école et se contentait de peu. Par contre, la télévision était essentielle pour lui, le football et le basket-ball étaient les évènements qui avaient le plus de valeur dans le monde à ses yeux. Mais s'il m'avait fait ce cadeau c'était surtout parce que ma mère l'avait exigé. Elle préférait largement un e-mail au téléphone. De plus je pouvais lui envoyer des photos par cet intermédiaire. Et comme j'étais en mission secrète, cela serait aussi beaucoup plus simple pour s'échanger des informations. Marie ne savait pas que j'étais une chasseuse de vampires, et il ignorait aussi que de telles créatures existaient. Il assimilait plus la famille de ma mère à une sorte de secte... ce qui n'était pas totalement faux!

Il me laissa m'installer tranquillement. Quand j'eus fini, je m'installai à la fenêtre pour contempler l'extérieur. Le paysage était gris et pluvieux. Cela ne me changeait pas de la ville de Londres. Au moins de ce côté-là, je ne serais pas dépaysée!

Seulement la pluie avait toujours tendance à réveiller mon humeur mélancolique et je pouvais rester des heures au même endroit, perdue dans mes pensées...

Le lendemain, j'irais dans le lycée de la ville de Folks, une couverture pour agir librement et normalement. Ce coin n'était pas si paumé que ça. J'espérais que les gens étaient sympa ici et que je ne me ferais pas trop remarquer. Marie avait bonne réputation, il y avait peu de chances que j'échappe à une certaine notoriété, surtout dans une bourgade aussi peu peuplée où tout le monde se connaissait... Finalement je sortis de ma contemplation et me dirigea vers l'une de mes valises. J'ouvris celle-ci avant de poser mes doigts à des endroits spécifiques et ainsi révéler un double fond. Dans celui-ci reposait diverses armes, toutes contre les vampires bien évidemment, quoique le pistolet et ses balles en argent étaient largement capable de tuer un être humain. Mais de toutes les armes contenues dans ma valise, la plus puissante se trouvait dans mon bras. J'enlevais mon gant gauche pour dévoiler sur le dos de ma main une croix d'un métal vert brillant, le signe que j'appartenais au clan de chasseurs le plus reconnu de tous : le clan Walker. Je refermai finalement ma valise en me disant que ce soir ce n'était pas la peine de sortir. Après tout j'aurais amplement le temps de visiter les lieux dans les jours qui viendraient. J'entendis Marie m'appeler pour dîner et lentement je me dirigeai vers l'escalier m'arrêtant au passage devant un miroir mural qui ornait ma chambre. je m'observai quelques instants: j'avais un visage fin et une peau très claire, mes yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'il tirait sur l'argent se mariaient à merveille avec mes cheveux étrangement blancs. J'admettais que pour passer inaperçue ce n'était pas génial mais j'étais avec cette couleur et je refusais de me teindre les cheveux, j'étais catégorique là-dessus. Quittant mon reflet je me dirigeai vers la cuisine où Marie avait mis une pizza dans le four. Je regardai la vaisselle attendant d'être lavée dans l'évier et m'exclama :

« - Les tâches ménagères ne sont pas ton fort à ce que je vois.

- Tu as remarqué?

- Dans ce cas je les ferais. »

Marie me parla de choses et d'autres pendant le repas. Notamment de mon futur lycée : The Black Order. Quel nom étrange, c'était un lycée publique qui accueillait tous les étudiants de Folks et des petites villes environnantes.

Marie me confia que la nouvelle de ma venue avait déjà fait le tour de la ville, et que tout le monde était impatient de me connaître.

« - Marie, enfin je veux dire Papa! Je n'aime pas me faire remarquer, tu sais!

- Je sais, mais il faut me comprendre! j'étais vraiment très étonné quand tu m'as demandé de venir habiter chez moi! Les collègues se moquaient de moi car j'étais complètement dans la lune pendant mon service.

- Et la nouvelle s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre... soupirais-je.

- Tu venais régulièrement avant pour les vacances! Jusqu'à tes 10 ans je crois... »

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je passais la majeure partie de mon temps à m'entraîner pour être une bonne chasseuse de vampires depuis cette période. L'excuse pitoyable était que Folks ne changeait pas de mon cadre habituel. Marie n'avait pas eu le courage d'insister face à ma mère. Mais je ne manquais jamais une occasion de téléphoner à mon Père. Que j'avais encore du mal à appeler Papa. Et je pouvais voir que lui aussi avait du mal à s'habituer à cette fonction. Une fois le repas terminé, Marie s'installa devant la télévision et j'entrepris de faire la vaisselle. Puis je lui dis bonne nuit et monta dans ma chambre. En allumant l'ordinateur, je pus constater que Miranda m'avait déjà laissé 3 messages pour savoir si j'étais bien arrivée et si tout se passait bien. Je souris devant les éternelles préoccupations de ma mère et lui répondis que tout se passait pour le mieux de mon côté et que j'allais bientôt commencer ma traque. Mais il fallait être prudente. Je ne disposais pas encore de beaucoup d'informations sur le clan vampirique qui régnait sur Folks...

Après avoir mis mon pyjama, m'être brossée les dents, et démaquillée pour laisser apparaître cette horrible cicatrice en forme d'étoile au-dessus de mon oeil gauche, j'allai me coucher et passa une nuit de stress à me demander comment serait mon premier jour au lycée...


	3. Chapter 2

Auteurs: Moi et Tsu (la proprio du blog Innocence-millénaire)

Disclamé: Malheureusement Hoshino-sama n'a pas voulu nous vendre Allen et Yû... pardon, je veux dire les personnages de -man. Ah si merci de me le rappeller Tsu, le sexy Akai Tenshi est de notre invention et il nous appartiens. CrossOver avec Fascination malgré beaucoup de changements comme vous pourez le voir en lisant la fic.

Pairing: Allen(femme)/Kanda

RAPPEL: Nous sommes 2 à faire cette fic, donc ce serai sympas de ne pas l'oublier quand vous postez des com's. ^^'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain je me levai tôt, étrangement je stressais et appréhendais cette journée, pourtant ce n'était pas la première dois que j'allais dans un nouveau lycée à cause de mes missions. Ce fut Marie qui m'emmena à mon nouveau lycée. Lentement je me dirigeai vers le secrétariat et quand j'entrai, je fis face à une jeune femme.

« - Bonjour. Tu dois être la fille de Marie je suppose. Je suis Moore.

- Ou..oui. Ravie de vous rencontrer Madame Moore.

- Comme tu es mignonne. Bien. Voici ton emploi du temps, j'ai déjà donné la liste des fournitures à ton père, il a dû s'en occuper. Je vais te montrer ta salle de classe. »

Je suivis Moore jusqu'à la salle où se trouvait ma classe et entra timidement après elle. La salle dans laquelle elle me conduisit se trouvait être une salle de biologie. Le professeur, à moitié endormi sur son bureau alors qu'il n'était que neuf heures du matin, se réveilla en sursaut à notre entrée. Moore lui expliqua la situation et il me regarda longuement avant de sourire.

« -C'est un plaisir d'accueillir la fille de Marie!"

- Me-merci, réussis-je à bafouiller. »

Il me poussa à intérieur et je tournai la tête pour remercier Moore tandis qu'elle s'en allait. Ce moment là était le plus stressant pour moi. La réaction des autres. Je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup d'amis à cause de mon apparence physique. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Après tout je n'étais pas une ado comme les autres. Ma mère se souciait bien peu de mes résultats scolaires. La première chose qu'elle me demandait toujours était combien j'avais réussi à en tuer dans la journée...

Je déglutis difficilement et levai la tête pour regarder les gens de ma classe...

Banal.

C'était le premier mot qui me venait à l'esprit, du moins jusqu'à ce que je croise son regard. Des yeux aussi sombres que ses longs cheveux qu'il avait attaché en une haute queue de cheval, une peau de couleur ivoire et un visage parfait, un vampire. Le plus beau vampire que je n'avais jamais vu. Mais un détail me choqua, ses yeux! Ils n'étaient pas de la couleur rouge sang typique des vampires, ils étaient d'un bleu sombre dans lequel je me serais volontiers noyée. Le professeur m'invita à m'asseoir à côté de lui et j'appris qu'il s'appelait Yû Kanda. A peine je fus assise à côté de lui que j'essayais de sympathiser... pour le bien de la mission bien entendu.

« - Bonjour, ravie de te rencontrer. »

Mis à part tourner la tête il ne fit rien d'autre. C'est alors que le professeur s'exclama :

« - Monsieur Kanda, vous ferez visiter à Mademoiselle Walker notre établissement.

- Bien Monsieur. »

Sa voix était si claire que je faillis en tomber à la renverse, elle était certes dénuée d'émotion mais résonnait comme la plus belle des mélodies à mes oreilles. Durant tout le cours je ne pus détourner mon regard de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

Lui par contre me ne regardait pas du tout. Il restait bien droit, le regard vers le tableau et rien d'autre. Il semblait s'être statufié. Je pouvais observer ses mains d'une blancheur mortelle, mais elles étaient fines et belles. Tout son corps était parfait. Je pouvais deviner qu'il était musclé sous ses vêtements. J'arrêtai là ma contemplation, de peur qu'il ne finisse par me surprendre et puis je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues rien qu'à m'imaginer son corps viril et musclé. Le cours se passa dans un silence effrayant. Même le professeur, dont j'appris qu'il s'appelait Komui Lee, était retourné à sa sieste avancée. Les autres ne semblaient pas s'en formaliser. Ils avaient devant eux une liste d'exercices à faire et remplissaient cette tâche dans un silence absolu. A la pause l'atmosphère se détendit, mon sombre voisin sembla enfin s'animer et bondit de sa chaise dans un élan d'élégance et quitta la salle de classe en premier. Interloquée, je ne pensais même pas à ranger mes affaires, sans le vouloir je savais qu'il me détestait déjà. Avait-il deviné que j'étais une chasseuse de vampires ?

Impossible...

Quelqu'un s'approcha de moi sans que je m'en rende compte et me fit revenir à la réalité.

« - Bonjour Allen! Je m'appelle Johnny! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais à Kanda mais je crois qu'il ne peut pas t'encadrer!

- Ah! Il est souvent comme ça ? demandai-je.

- Ouais, c'est une habitude, mais c'est encore pire les jours de pluie. En tout cas je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance! Si tu as des questions n'hésite pas! Je crois que je ferais mieux de te prendre en charge à la place de Kanda! Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Eh bien, s'il ne veut pas me voir ça vaudrait mieux en effet! soupirai-je, merci!

- En attendant je vais t'accompagner à ton prochain cours! Il ne faudrait pas que tu te perdes dès le premier jour, rit-il.

- Le pire c'est que c'est ma spécialité! souris-je.

- Et après ça te dirait de manger avec moi et mes copains ? Comme ça on fera plus ample connaissance!

- Avec plaisir. »

A la pause déjeuner, Johnny m'emmena vers une table où se trouvait un groupe d'amis discutant bruyamment. Johnny se fit une joie de me présenter au groupe.

« - Salut tout le monde! Je vous présente Allen. »

Une jeune fille rousse s'exclama :

« - Alors c'est toi la fille de Marie. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de mieux.

- Ne fait pas gaffe à Fô elle dit ça mais elle t'aime déjà! Je m'appelle Zha Hua ravie de te rencontrer. »

Et c'est ainsi que je fis la connaissance de Tap, Jì Gùi, Shifu, Anita et Mahoja. Ils étaient tous sympathiques mais bien vite mon regard se porta vers une table un peu à l'écart où se trouvait un groupe d'élèves à la beauté irréelle, je sus de suite que c'étaient des vampires et parmi eux se trouvait Kanda. Je fus coupée de ma contemplation par Anita.

« - C'est la famille Cross. Ce sont tous des frères et soeurs.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant on ne peut pas dire qu'ils se ressemblent.

- Normal, ils ont tous été adoptés par Marian Cross et sa femme Klaud Nine. »

Durant toute la conversation j'observais l'étrange famille. Ils avaient tous un plateau devant eux mais ne touchaient à rien, normal pour des vampires, après tout la nourriture normale avait un goût de cendre dans leur bouche. Une des deux jeunes filles du groupe me regardait souvent et semblait avoir une conversation animée avec Kanda. Tout à coup elle se leva et se dirigea vers notre table. Quand elle fut arrivée à notre hauteur, elle s'exclama avec son plus beau sourire et en me tendant la main:

« - Bonjour je m'appelle Lenalee, ravie de te rencontrer. »

Je restais de marbre face à cette interpellation. Comment devais-je réagir ? J'étais partagée entre la répulsion et la fascination. Après une longue hésitation je décidai finalement de saisir cette main, elle était froide et douce. La dite Lenalee me sourit encore plus et me demanda si le lycée me plaisait. Je répondis que oui. Elle s'excusa pour le comportement de Kanda, le matin. Je répondis avec calme que ce n'était pas grave, qu'après tout s'il ne pouvait pas me voir, je n'allais pas le forcer.

« - Oh ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

- Hein ? »

Mais elle était déjà partie en sautillant joyeusement. On aurait dit un petit lutin. Je les observais et finalement ils se décidèrent à bouger et à sortir de la cafétéria. Aucun ne m'adressa le moindre regard sauf Lenalee qui me fit un petit signe de la main avant de partir.

« - Eh bah! t'en as de la chance! tu es la bien la première à réussir à tenir une conversation avec l'un d'entre eux! s'étonna Zha Hua.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais, ils sont du genre mystérieux et antipathiques. Ils vivent dans une maison hyper chic dans la forêt! ajouta Johnny.

- Ces gens sont spéciaux! lâcha Fô.

- Spéciaux dans quel genre ? demandais-je, croyant qu'elle avait deviné leur statut.

- Sais pas! Mais je les aime pas!

- On ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient très appréciés, en plus ils sont mariés entre eux!

- Quoi ?

- Oui, Lenalee est mariée à Bak, le blondinet calme et silencieux. Et Lulubell la belle blonde est mariée à Lavi, le colosse baraqué comme un ours.

- C'est bizarre...

- C'est ce que je te dis depuis tout à l'heure! s'exclama Fô, décidément je m'attendais à mieux!

- Du calme Fô! N'agresse pas Allen dès le premier jour! s'alarma Johnny.

- ça ne fait rien! c'est ma faute de toute façon! Bon si on retournait en cours ? »En entrant dans ma salle de cours j'eus la surprise de retrouver Lenalee. Immédiatement celle-ci me fit signe de la main de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Timidement je la rejoignais sous le regard ahuri des autres. Un fois près d'elle, la vampire s'exclama:

« - Contente de te revoir.

- Moi aussi.

- Normalement Kanda à cours avec nous mais il ne se sentait pas bien donc il est rentré à la maison.- Oh! J'espère qu'il se remettra rapidement. »

Pendant le cours Lenalee me montra ses notes pour que je sache de quoi le professeur parlait et j'hésitais un moment avant de demander:

« - C'est vrai que vous êtes mariés entre frères et soeurs?

- Oh ça! On n'a aucun lien de parenté en fait et à force d'être ensemble ben... on est tombé amoureux. Le seul à être célibataire c'est Kanda... enfin plus pour très longtemps. »

Et sur ces paroles mystérieuses Lenalee ne m'adressa plus la parole sauf pour parler de musique, mode, films. Elle ne faisait que me poser des questions sur mes goûts et ma vie. J'avais l'impression d'être à un interrogatoire! Quand la cloche sonna enfin la jeune fille me promit de m'emmener faire les boutiques. A ce moment là je ne pus m'empêcher de penser: " Je t'aime bien Lenalee, mais, vampire ou pas je te tuerai avant que tu m'emmènes dans une de ces maudites boutiques!".

La journée se passa normalement. Lenalee ne suivait aucun autre cours avec moi. Elle me salua gentiment à la fin de la classe et j'en profitais pour me réfugier dans un couloir et m'affaler contre un mur. Comme il était difficile de cacher sa véritable nature. C'était la première fois que je rencontrais des vampires aussi aimables et sociables. Aucun n'avait les yeux rouges. Grâce aux informations que j'avais pu glaner aujourd'hui je savais où était leur repaire. Mais je préférais attendre de m'être parfaitement accommodée avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. De plus j'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur ces vampires. Ils avaient l'air de former une grande famille. En tout cas c'était une belle prise, il n'étaient pas moins de 6! Ma mère serait fière de moi si j'arrivais à tous les exterminer en même temps. Mais je vais les garder en dernier. Je pensais qu'il y aurait d'autres vampires dans les villes avoisinantes, je me ferais la main sur eux pour contenter Miranda et ainsi je pourrais les observer tranquillement...

Je me relevais pour aller en sport. Et réfléchis aux mystérieuses paroles de Lenalee. Décidément mon comportement était curieux aujourd'hui. Il fallait que je me sorte ce vampire de la tête. Avant d'aller à mon magnifique cours de sport (où les gens devraient se baisser s'ils ne voulaient pas être blesser involontairement, oui je sais manier parfaitement une arme mais une raquette ou un ballon laisser tomber!), je décidais de rendre une petite visite à Moore pour lui raconter que je m'étais parfaitement intégrée. En entrant j'eus l'effroyable surprise de trouver Kanda. Il paraissait assez en colère et Moore ne pouvait rien faire face à lui. Quand tout à coup il sentit ma présence, il se retourna rapidement, me scruta avec un regard perçant, et je me sentis tressaillir. Puis il marcha rapidement et passa à côté de moi sans m'adresser un regard. Bouche bée, Moore et moi contemplions l'endroit où il se tenait quelques instants plus tôt. Puis je m'avançais difficilement vers elle.

« - Il a l'air très en colère! fis-je remarquer.

- En effet, il m'a demandé de changer son emploi du temps! Pour les cours de biologie... je lui ai dit que c'était impossible et il a paniqué et est entré dans une colère noire!!!

- La biologie ? »Le cours que nous partagions ensemble. Je sus immédiatement que c'était à cause de moi qu'il voulait changer ses horaires. Mais enfin que lui avais-je fait ? Il avait fallu que je me mette à dos le seul vampire qui me faisait de l'effet! Tant pis, me dis-je, je n'aurais aucun regret à le tuer... comme tous les autres…


	4. Chapter 3

Bien vite une sorte de routine s'était installée dans ma vie. Le jour j'allais au lycée, traînais avec le groupe de Johnny et parlais avec Lenalee qui m'avait "présentée" à sa famille. Mis à part Lavi, qui avait la fâcheuse manie de faire des blagues stupides, les autres étaient plutôt distants vis-à-vis de moi, sans parler de Kanda que je ne vis plus pendant plusieurs jours. Et la nuit, je me rendais dans les villes voisines à la recherche de vampires avec la Volvo que ma mère m'avait offerte pour mon anniversaire. J'avais déjà tué trois vampires et ma mère était fière de moi malgré le fait qu'elle m'encourageait à avoir une vie "normale".

Finalement alors que je me rendais à mon cours de biologie j'eus la surprise de voir Kanda assis à ma table. Prudemment je posai mes affaires à côté de lui et m'installai. Décidément cette journée était riche en surprises car celui-ci se tourna vers moi et me dit de sa voix envoûtante :

« - Bonjour. Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai fais bonne impression.

- Oh! Ce n'est pas grave. Cela peut arriver d'avoir une mauvaise journée et d'être en colère.

- Même je n'ai pas à déverser ma colère sur les autres, mon père me le dit souvent. »

Après un petit silence il reprit.

« - Recommençons à zéro. Je suis Yû Kanda. Enchanté de te rencontrer. »

Il me tendit sa main et après une légère hésitation je la pris en affichant mon plus beau sourire.

« - Allen Walker. Moi de même. »

Nous parlâmes un peu pendant le cours. Tout comme Lenalee il me posa des questions sur ma vie. Mais il répondait aux miennes de façon évasive. Komui nous rappela à l'ordre, je fus surprise de le voir éveillé celui-là! Apparemment on allait faire un TP. Il sortit les microscopes et en plaça un sur chaque table. Puis il distribua des boîtes contenant plusieurs lamelles.

« - Ces lamelles sont dans le désordre et elles représentent chacune une étape de la fécondation! Je vous laisse les remettre dans l'ordre ainsi que noter les détails de chaque étape! vous avez 30 min! »

Facile répétais-je en boucle dans ma tête. Je l'avais déjà faite cette expérience il n'y a pas longtemps... dans mon ancien lycée… Ah, mon ancienne ville me manquait tout de même parfois. Je me surprenais à penser à Piccadilly Circus, la tour de Londres, Big Ben et tout ce qui faisait ma vie londonienne. Kanda saisit la première lamelle et la plaça délicatement sur le microscope, il ne mit que très peu de temps à dire à quelle étape elle correspondait. Suspicieuse je demandais à regarder aussi. Me faisant un sourire espiègle, qui me fit chavirer, il me tendit l'appareil. Je ne pus que l'approuver. Je saisis une seconde lamelle et ne mit pas longtemps à déclarer une autre étape. Il me regarda longuement et demanda à voir aussi, après il fit un hochement de tête et nota le nom de l'étape sur sa feuille. Je remarquai alors qu'il avait une belle écriture. Ce petit jeu continua jusqu'à ce que nous épuisions notre stock de lamelles. Et je remarquai avec effroi que nous avions fait l'exercice en dix minutes! Komui s'étonna de ne plus nous voir travailler et vint vers nous, s'étonnant de nos bonnes réponses il dit :

« - Kanda je sais que vous êtes doué mais vous auriez pu laisser Allen participer à l'expérience!

- Mais elle l'a fait monsieur! D'ailleurs elle en a trouvé 3/5! répondit Kanda.

- Tu avais déjà fait ce genre d'exercice avant ? me demanda Komui.

- Oui, dans mon ancien lycée!

- C'est pourtant des sciences appliquées! Dans quel lycée étais-tu ?

- Oxford, répondis-je un peu trop fort, car toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi.

- Hum, je vois... dans ce cas je suppose que tu n'as plus grand chose à apprendre, articula Komui. »

Kanda rit un peu quand le professeur retourna à son bureau. Moi j'étais rouge de honte et un regard qui se voulait assez méchant suffit pour que Kanda replonge dans son mutisme. La fin du cours se passa dans le silence et la sonnerie me permit de rentrer enfin chez moi. Je fis un au revoir discret à Kanda et m'éclipsa rapidement.

Quand j'arrivai enfin dans ma chambre et me connectai sur mon ordinateur se fut sans surprise que je découvris que ma mère m'avait envoyé un e-mail. Mais étrangement ce n'était pas le genre de ceux que je recevais d'habitude.

_Ma chérie,_

_Je suis sûre que tout ce passe bien au niveau scolaire dans ton nouveau lycée, après tout tu as toujours eu une bonne mé étant donné que tu es chez ton père profites-en pour prendre du bon temps. La chasse aux vampires ne doit pas te monopoliser la vie! Profite de ta jeunesse, sors avec des amis, fais les boutiques (bon là t'es pas obligée, je sais que tu hais ça, mais achète des nouveaux vêtements! Tu as un corps de rêve!), va en boîte (attention à l'alcool!) et surtout TROUVES-TOI UN PETIT AMI!_

_Gros bisous ta maman qui t'aime_

_Miranda_

Je restais quelques instants stupéfaite devant mon ordinateur avant d'éclater de rire. Miranda était vraiment une mère poule, et une enfant dans sa tête. Après avoir réussi à calmer mon rire je décidais de lui répondre :

_Ma petite mamounette que j'adore,_

_Ne rêve pas pour que j'aille faire des boutiques, le net est une merveille quoique même là c'est chiant! Bon pour le petit ami je ne promets rien mais... Bien sûr que je vais prendre du bon temps tu me prends pour qui ? xD_

_Allen, ta fille adorée :p_

Une fois envoyé je décidais d'aller me promener histoire de me familiariser avec les environs. Près de chez moi se trouvait une forêt épaisse et sombre. Un coin idéal pour un vampire. Il pouvait aisément se cacher dans la verdure et attraper sa pauvre proie dès qu'elle avait le malheur de passer près de lui. Cette technique était du déjà vu pour moi. Je traquais les vampires depuis mes 12 ans! Ah... je me souviens la première fois que Mana m'avait fait participer à une traque... c'était tout à fait inoubliable! Et ce plaisir que l'on ressent quand on a attrapé la bête et qu'elle se sent piégée. On trouve une grande satisfaction à la faire attendre avant de la tuer. Chaque chasseur ressentait cette fierté en exhibant les crocs du vampire. C'était une sorte de trophée que nous aimions conserver. Pour ma part, j'ai toujours trouvé les canines d'un vampire fascinantes. Ma mère me répétait souvent que j'étais bizarre, et je n'avais rien contre ces créatures au début... j'aurais pu avoir une vie tout à fait normale si l'un d'entre eux n'avait pas tuer Mana sous mes yeux... Depuis ce jour, je les hais et je cherche désespérément l'auteur de ce crime. En attendant de le retrouver, j'exterminerais tous les vampires qui croiseraient ma route...

C'était la promesse que je m'étais faite, penchée au dessus du corps sanglant de mon entraîneur. Je le voyais aussi comme un second père, cette présence avait toujours manquée à ma vie et Mana l'avait remplacée... Oui Mana était un être important pour moi et aucun vampire n'échappera à la punition qu'il méritait. Perdue dans mes pensées, le jour commençait à décliner et je m'étais perdue dans cette maudite forêt! Ah, il ne manquait plus que ça! Je n'avais aucun sens de l'orientation! C'était parfaitement désespérant, encore un trait que j'avais hérité de ma mère...

M'asseyant sur une souche, j'essayais de me remémorer mon parcours pour espérer retrouver mon chemin. Mais une seule chose occupait mon esprit. Si ces vampires n'avaient pas les yeux rouges, cela signifiait qu'ils ne se nourrissaient pas de sang humain. Mais alors comment parvenaient-ils à se sustenter ? Tous les vampires que j'avais traqué jusqu'à présent avaient tous les yeux rouges, c'était donc la première fois que je me retrouvais face à ce genre de situation. Mais peu importe je demanderais à ma mère, elle devait le savoir. J'avais beau être parmi les chasseurs les plus puissants, du moins d'après les autres, je n'avais pourtant jamais participé aux tournois organisés par la guilde pour évaluer la puissance des chasseurs. J'étais parmi les plus jeunes et donc il y avait certains points sur les vampires qui restaient obscurs, après tout Mana n'avait pas eu le temps de finir mon apprentissage. En repensant à Mana ma main gauche alla retracer instinctivement le tatouage que faisait la cicatrice me barrant le côté gauche du visage. Cette cicatrice je me rappelais parfaitement comment j'en avais hérité, c'était un souvenir indélébile dans mon esprit après tout, le jour où Mana était mort. Je me souvenais de chaque mot qu'avait prononcé le vampire en tuant Mana sous mes yeux et en traçant cette cicatrice sur mon visage, chaque mot avaient été marqué au fer rouge dans mon esprit.

Depuis la mort de Mana je n'étais plus la même, j'avais perdu toute mon innocence ce jour là. Et j'étais bien décidée à faire payer à ce sale suceur de sang la mort de mon père adoptif et cette cicatrice. Mais d'un côté, elle avait du bon, après tout grâce à elle je pouvais reconnaître un vampire d'un simple coup d'oeil. Quand je pensais que les autres chasseurs n'étaient pas capables de les distinguer des humains normaux je me disais que j'avais de la chance. Je ne l'avais découvert que plus tard que cette cicatrice était une malédiction qui me permettait de trouver les vampires. Et j'étais bien décidée à faire regretter au meurtrier de Mana de m'avoir maudite. Tout à coup, mon oeil détecta une présence vampirique dans le secteur. Mais il était assez loin de moi... J'hésitais à y aller, et s'il s'agissait d'un membre de la famille de Kanda ? J'avais peur d'avoir raison et pourtant je sentais que je devais y aller. Ma curiosité m'y poussait. Peut-être qu'en les observant vraiment de très près, j'aurais la réponse à mes questions!

J'entrepris donc de marcher doucement vers l'endroit que mon oeil m'indiquait. Sans faire aucun bruit, car à part mon bras je n'avais aucun moyen de défense, et il n'était pas question que je m'en servais maintenant contre la famille Cross, cela ruinerait ma couverture. Déjà que dans le journal local, ils parlaient d'étranges disparitions dans les autres villages. Sauf que les humains ne se doutaient pas que je les débarrassais discrètement des vampires. Eux s'en étaient rendu compte, et ils savaient qu'un chasseur de vampires avait débarqué ici. Une chance pour moi, ils n'avaient pas encore fait le rapprochement. Les témoins parlaient d'un type avec une croix verte sur la main gauche et d'une cicatrice en forme d'étoile à l'oeil gauche. Je veillais toujours à cacher mes cheveux, j'aurais été reconnaissable au premier coup d'oeil.

Finalement, je me cachais derrière un tronc d'arbre. A dix mètres à peine de la scène pour le moins étonnante qui se déroulait sous mes yeux... Lenalee était assise sur une souche et dégustait le sang au cou d'une biche fraîchement abattue. Alors c'était comme ça qu'ils se nourrissaient ? En tuant des animaux ? Mais pourquoi avaient-ils choisi ce mode de vie ? Remarque ce n'était pas plus mal...Si j'expliquais ma découverte à Miranda, peut-être que je n'aurais pas à les tuer! Et puis je me résignais , je ne pouvais pas en parler à ma mère, elle ne m'aurait pas cru. Dans notre famille, très réputée en Angleterre, on ne souffrait aucune exception. Peu importe de quoi ils se nourrissaient, des suceurs de sang restaient des monstres à exterminer! Je me retirais discrètement avant qu'elle ne me remarquât. Je parvins enfin à sortir de cette forêt. La première chose que je fis, fut de rentrer chercher des armes et mes clefs de voiture. J'allais traquer un vampire que j'avais repéré la veille au soir et qui s'approchait un peu trop de Folks à mon goût...

000000000000000000000

Je le voyais courir comme un fou. Cela devait lui faire drôle de voir le chasseur devenir proie, moi je trouvais ça hilarant! C'était drôle de le voir courir même s'il savait que sa vitesse surhumaine ne le sauverait pas, après tout j'avais été entraînée pour égaler un vampire au niveau de la rapidité. Je voyais les rues défiler devant mes yeux, tout à coup le vampire s'engouffra dans une petite rue. C'était une impasse, dommage pour lui. Avec lenteur je m'approchais de lui. Au moment où il sauta sur moi pour tenter de m'égorger, le suceur de sang se retrouva clouer contre le mur de brique qui lui faisait dos, une sorte de tissu blanc, le clouant par les mains et les jambes à celui-ci.

« - Ce n'est pas la peine de tenter de m'attaquer. Nous avons appris à nous défendre contre vous.

- Qu'est-ce? »

Je sentais la peur dans sa voix. Je me rapprochais un peu plus de lui et je pouvais maintenant distinguer pleinement son visage. Des traits fins et gracieux, des cheveux bruns, courts mais bouclés et des yeux couleur rubis. Je devinais facilement qu'il devait être jeune, sinon il aurait été bien plus prudent. Ma voix froide et pourtant si douce résonna dans la nuit :

« - N'as-tu jamais entendu parler des chasseurs de vampires ? »

Je vis ses yeux s'élargir et je devinais qu'il savait qui j'étais.

« - Tu es... le possesseur du Clown couronné de Dieu! Le chasseur de vampires le plus connu et le plus puissant!

- J'ai donc une telle réputation? Bah... Ce n'est pas important après tout. Dis-moi, connais-tu un vampire possédant des cheveux aussi rouges que ses yeux?

- Il y a tellement de vampires roux! Comment voudrais-tu que je les connaisse tous? Mais bon si tu veux savoir, il y a mon maître qui correspond à ta description. »

Ma main gauche, ou plutôt la griffe qui avait remplacé ma main gauche se retrouva sous la gorge du vampire.

« - Dis-moi son nom. »

C'était un ordre qui ne permettait aucun refus et le vampire l'avait compris. Il me murmura un nom à l'oreille, SON nom. Mais à peine il l'avait dit, qu'il ajouta que cela faisait bientôt un mois que son maître l'avait abandonné et donc il pouvait être à l'autre bout du monde. L'instant d'après mes griffes étaient plantées dans le coeur du vampire.

« - Tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité. »

Les "liens" qui retenaient le vampire cloué au mur se retirèrent et formèrent un manteau blanc autour de moi. Je désactivai mon Innocence et ma main reprit sa forme normale. L'innocence la seule arme qui permettait aux humains de concurrencer les vampires et dont le pouvoir circulait dans mon sang. En rejoignant ma voiture quelques rues plus loin je ne vis pas du haut d'une toiture une ombre aux long cheveux rouges volant dans le vent sourire et murmurer:

« - Bientôt mon ange, bientôt. »

_0000000000000_

_Qui es donc ce mystérieux inconnu? Que veut-il a Allen? Pour le savoir laissez des rewiews!!_

_Allen: C'est pas plutôt: "Vous le saurez dans le prochain chap"?_

_Moi: Non car je ne posterais la suite que si on a des reviews!!_

_Allen: Et Tsu approuve?_

_Moi: Elle est pas au courant ^^'_

_Allen: Elle va te tuer quand elle le saura..._

_Moi: Bah, en tout cas laissez des Reviews!!_


	5. Chapter 4

J'avais toujours un certain mal à me réveiller le matin. Heureusement que j'avais ce maudit réveil! Sauf qu'aujourd'hui il n'avait pas sonné cet idiot! Et comme Marie était déjà parti j'étais obligée de sortir la Volvo! Ah la poisse! Qu'allaient dire les autres quand ils me verraient arriver avec cette merveille ? Déjà que quand ils avaient su que j'étais à Oxford ils m'avaient bassinée de questions, je n'en pouvais plus...

Mais là ça risquait d'être encore pire! Soupirant fortement, je me mis au volant et traversa la ville. Les gens observaient ma voiture comme si elle sortait d'une autre dimension. C'est sûr qu'ils ne devaient pas avoir l'habitude! En me garant dans le parking du lycée j'eus néanmoins la surprise de trouver d'autres voitures plutôt classes. Et quand je vis qui en sortait, je compris... les Cross, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient riches. Que des voitures de sport super rapides. Les vampires aimaient la vitesse. Et je devais avouer que moi aussi j'aimais ça!

En Angleterre, j'avais réussi à convaincre ma mère de me laisser participer à des rallyes. Ah... il fallait bien que je m'amuse un peu! La chasse aux vampires n'était pas la seule activité... divertissante! Quand je sortis de ma voiture, Lenalee me sauta carrément dessus. C'était une habitude mais là j'avais carrément fait un bond! Il fallait dire que j'avais fait un horrible cauchemar la nuit dernière. Cet assassin me sautait à la gorge pour me tuer et je ne pouvais rien faire...

« - Oh pardon Allen! Mais je savais que c'était toi et je voulais être la première à te dire bonjour!

- Comment pouvais-tu savoir que j'étais au volant alors que les vitres sont teintées ? rétorquai-je.

- Haha! Personne à part nous ne possède un tel modèle! Je me doutais que ça ne pouvais être que toi! Après tout la famille du côté de ta mère a l'air d'être assez riche! »

Elle s'en sortait bien avec ses petits mensonges. J'avais beaucoup étudié les vampires et je savais qu'ils avaient tous un pouvoir spécifique. Mais pour les Cross je n'arrivais pas à deviner leur spécialité. En même temps je ne les côtoyais pas encore assez pour cela. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me rapprocher d'eux mais quoi ? « - Dis, tu aimes les courses de voitures ? me demanda Lenalee.

- Oui, j'aime la vitesse! Pourquoi ? répondis-je innocemment.

- Mais c'est magnifique! s'exclama-t-elle, que dirais-tu de faire une petite course avec nos bolides après les cours ?

- Vous avez un terrain ?

- Oui, pour nous c'est indispensable!

- Eh bien... ça me va!

- Je viendrai te chercher à la fin des cours et tu nous suivras avec ta Volvo! Ok ? sourit la brune.

- D'accord! »Je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleure occasion! Cela me faisait un point commun avec eux. Peut-être que grâce à cela ils m'apprécieraient un peu plus. Mais je devais tout de même rester sur mes gardes... Et effectivement à la fin des cours Lenalee vint me chercher. Je la suivais tranquillement avec ma Volvo et quand j'arrivais au terrain où devait se dérouler la course j'eus la surprise de voir toute la petite famille Cross. Lenalee sautilla vers moi et me dit:

« - C'est plus sympa si on est nombreux et comme tous aiment la course je les ai invités.

- Je vois... Comme on dit plus on est fous plus on rit!

- Exactement! Bah comme Lavi n'osera jamais se "battre" contre Lulubell et Bak fera de même avec moi on n'a qu'a faire des équipes en binômes! »

Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais qu'elle avait calculé tout ça à l'avance.

« - Si tu veux.

- Parfait! Donc tu fais équipe ave Kanda! »

Et sur ce, elle me poussa jusqu'au brun et me jeta quasiment dans ses bras. Alors que j'allais tomber je sentis deux bras glacés envelopper ma taille. Je me tournai vers mon sauveur qui affichait un regard narquois.

« - Alors on sait plus marcher Moyashi?

- Moya...shi? »

Pousse de soja? Comment osait-il m'appeler pousse de soja? Je n'en avais pas l'air mais je connaissais de nombreuses langues à cause de mes voyages pour mon travail de chasseur.

« - Kanda ne sois pas méchant avec Allen! C'est ta partenaire pour la course donc sois gentil!

- Tsss. Elle sait conduire Moyashi au moins?

- Si je sais conduire? Monte dans la voiture et tu verras si je sais conduire! »

Je me dirigeais vers ma Volvo et prenais la place du conducteur alors que Kanda prenait celle du passager. Je me dirigeais vers la ligne de départ et Lenalee nous donnait les règles de la course. Nos premiers adversaires : Lavi et Lulubell.

« - Essaye d'aller à au moins 10km/h Moyashi. »

Kanda voulait de la vitesse? Eh bien il allait en avoir! La course démarra. Tout en conduisant je réfléchis à une stratégie. Je ne connaissais pas le terrain. Même si mes bons yeux pouvaient me guider à plus de vingt mètres, une autre idée me traversa l'esprit. Kanda me voyait réfléchir et il semblait agacé. Je me demandais bien pourquoi. Finalement je lui adressa la parole sans le regarder:

« - Hey, Bakanda, si tu me servais de co-pilote ? j'ajoutai un sourire malicieux.

- Bakanda ??? Je ne suis pas un idiot!!! s'exclama-t-il, outré.

- Et moi je ne suis pas une pousse de soja! lui répondis-je en tirant la langue.

- Tsss! Comment ça se fait que tu comprennes le japonais ?

- J'ai beaucoup voyagé! Mon "père" m'emmenait partout avec lui...

- Marie ? Je croyais que tu ne l'avais pas revu depuis tes dix ans ?

- Non pas lui! Je parle d'une autre personne... que je considérais comme mon père!

- Hum... En tout cas tu conduis plutôt bien!

- Ah enfin un compliment!

- Oui mais ne t'y habitues pas trop! sourit-il, virage à droite très serré dans dix secondes. »

Je tournais le volant pour que la voiture se plaça de côté et ainsi je passais le virage sans accro. Pour l'instant nous nous trouvions derrière Lavi et Lulubell, mais j'arrivais toujours à tenir la distance. Arrivés dans un virage en tête d'épingle je parvins à le dépasser. Kanda fut impressionné par mon calme et ma façon de maîtriser l'engin.

« - Et sinon, qu'est-il arrivé à ton second père ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

- ... Il a été assassiné...

- Ah bon ? Désolé...

- Ce n'est rien! Je suis à la recherche du tueur, d'ailleurs ça va bientôt faire quatre ans que je suis à sa recherche et il me file toujours entre les doigts quand je suis sur une piste sérieuse!

- Tu mets ta vie en danger! me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, tu devrais t'arrêter!

- Haha! Je mets ma vie en danger tous les jours de toute façon!

- Oui, je ne te le fais pas dire... rien qu'être avec moi c'est déjà un danger...

- Pardon ? Dis-je en feignant l'étonnement.

- Je dis juste que tu ne devrais pas chercher à te rapprocher de nous comme tu le fais! soupira-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça!

- Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre! Sache juste que tu prends d'énormes risques!

- ça tombe bien! J'aime prendre des risques! Triomphais-je en sortant mon plus beau sourire. »

Nous franchîmes la ligne d'arrivée en vainqueurs. Lenalee se précipita sur moi pour me féliciter. Kanda s'éloigna. Je savais très bien ce qu'il avait voulu dire pendant notre conversation. S'il savait que je côtoyais des vampires tous les jours pour mon travail, il aurait réagi différemment. J'eus soudain peur qu'ils apprennent qui j'étais réellement. Kanda avait peut-être raison. Je ferais mieux de ne pas trop chercher à m'attacher. J'avais perdu de vue le but premier de ma mission, ils étaient bien trop gentils pour représenter une quelconque menace...

Cette nuit-là je dormis très mal. Des rêves, non, des cauchemars remplis de sang m'avaient hantée et cela se faisait sentir sur mon visage. Je m'étais finalement décidée à envoyer un e-mail à ma mère pour en savoir plus sur les vampires se nourrissant du sang d'animaux et j'attendais toujours sa réponse. Quand j'arrivais en cours de biologie je me sentais vraiment mal sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et Kanda me regardait inquiet et je lui demandai :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu es malade? Tu es vraiment pâle.

- J'ai mal dormi cette nuit c'est sûrement à cause de ça. »

Il n'ajouta rien, mais quand j'allais au bureau de Komui chercher un microscope pour le TP je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous mon poids. J'avais fermé les yeux en attendant le choc de la chute, qui ne vint pas. Quand je me décidais à les ouvrir je découvris Kanda penché au-dessus de moi et me tenant dans ses bras. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir en voyant combien nos visages étaient proches.

« - Tu ne vas vraiment pas bien toi.

-Mais si. ça va aller. Je suis juste très maladroite. »

Mais alors que j'essayais de me remettre debout mes jambes refusèrent de me supporter et Kanda dû me retenir de nouveau. Monsieur Komui s'approcha de nous:

« - Kanda emmenez Miss Walker à l'infirmerie.

- Mais je vais très bien! »

Mes protestations furent vaines car Kanda me prit dans ses bras à la manière d'une princesse en ne prenant pas garde aux chuchotements des élèves, il sortit de la classe pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

« - Kanda lâche-moi, je te dis que je vais bien!

- Arrête de gigoter comme ça Moyashi!!! »

Prisonnière de ses bras puissants et glacés, je me sentais mal à l'aise. J'étais tellement faible face à lui. Il me fascinait et me dégoûtait en même temps. Je me mis à trembler. Après tout les vampires avaient un corps glacé vu que techniquement ils étaient morts. J'avais les lèvres bleues quand il me déposa sur le lit. Il s'écarta de moi en s'excusant, il avait dû oublier ce léger détail lui-même. Il mit une couverture chaude sur moi et alla chercher l'infirmière. Épuisée je m'endormis sur-le-champ. Mais je replongea automatiquement dans cet affreux cauchemar. Je me réveillais encore en sursaut pour voir que je me trouvais dans ma chambre.

Quand étais-je revenue ? Et qui m'avait ramenée ?


End file.
